


Let's Not Fall in Love

by TsukinoKei



Series: Let's Not Fall in Love (series) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Date Nights, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Playlist, teenagers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukinoKei/pseuds/TsukinoKei
Summary: Jon sighs.“You’re always like that.”He bends his head down to whisper into Damian’s ear.“Selfish bastard.”It's a Friday night, and Damian invites Jon over to Gotham to hang out. Cue fast food dinners on rooftops, jumping off skyscrapers for the heck of it, midnight ice cream runs at the nearest convenience store and impromptu dancing under the rain.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-betaed, any mistakes made are mine. Title taken from [BIG BANG's song with the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jTo6hTZmiQ).
> 
> Context for the lines in the summary:
> 
> That dialogue is actually taken straight from the MV itself, where the female voice says: "neon hangsang geurae" (you're always like that), then "igijeogin saekki" (selfish bastard) [[source](https://colorcodedlyrics.com/2015/08/bigbang-let-s-not-love-uli-salanghaji-malayo)]

As always, he is the first to arrive.

Jon lands silently on the roof of Wayne Tower, just in time to watch the sunset as he waits for Damian to show up. The setting sun casts an orange glow on the surrounding buildings, and Jon suddenly wishes he had brought along his phone to take a photo of the breathtaking sight.

It isn’t often that he visits Gotham for patrols, having taken up the duty of patrolling Metropolis alongside his dad, Kara and Kon. Between juggling high school and the occasional patrols (mum and dad said two patrols a week, not that he was complaining), Jon hardly has the time to hang out with his best friend.

He sighs, feeling the tension leaving his shoulders. Damian had invited him over to Gotham for dinner and an arcade date for the evening. It was Nightwing and Red Robin’s turn for patrols this week, with Batman, Superman and the rest of the league away for some intergalactical mission. His mum is in Paris, covering the French elections, so it is just Kon, Kara and him in Metropolis for now.

His older brother and aunt had taken over patrols for the week, watching over Jon while the adults are away for work, leaving Jon free to visit Damian for the weekend.

Jon sits down on the concrete ledge of the roof, his feet dangling over the building as he watches the sunset. He was, for all intents and purposes, free for the week. His homework was done, having promised Kon that he would finish everything before flying to Gotham for the night; there were no pressing emergencies to attend to, just a peaceful evening ahead with his best friend.

“Boo.”

Jon jumps when a pair of arms slip around his waist, pulling him tight against a firm chest, slightly chapped lips pressing a kiss on his cheek before letting him go. He tilts his head back to see Damian Wayne smirking down at him, waving a large brown paper bag over their heads.

“I hope you don’t mind fast food for dinner tonight,” Damian sets the bag down next to Jon, hopping onto the ledge as Jon eagerly pulls out two large fries and cokes.

“Been craving burgers for days,” Jon grins, unwrapping his burger and taking a big bite. “I thought you aren’t allowed to eat burgers, you know, diet plan and all.”

“Fridays are my cheat days,” Damian reaches over to wipe a smidge of mustard off the corner of Jon’s lips, before leaning in again to press a kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Get off!” Jon laughs, pushing Damian away as the other boy grins at him.

“Tease.”

Jon sticks his tongue out and blows a raspberry and continues eating. Damian takes to pointing out iconic landmarks in the city; the Clocktower where Jon knows was once Oracle’s headquarters, City Hall, the harbour where he usually takes the ferries back to Metropolis after spending the night at Damian’s. He listens as Damian explains the history of Park Row and the Upper East Side, occasionally giving his own anecdotes about the criminals he’s come across during his patrols.

Jon watches Damian, his voice and posture full of gusto and pride with the love of this city that he’s came to love, just like how Jon learned to love Metropolis the way he loves Smallville. He hasn’t had a proper meal with his best friend since ever, not without the pressure of time constraint looming over them. It’s nice to sit and enjoy dinner while listening to his best friend show him his city without the attention of the world on them.

Because right now, they weren’t Robin and Superboy, just Jonathan and Damian, two best friends spending quality time together. 

Damian laughs at a joke he makes himself, and completely misses the longing look in Jon’s eyes as the younger boy watches him.

Jon thinks, _I’m afraid to fall in love with you_.

“Jon?”

He snaps out of his thoughts, and his eyes follows as Damian’s fingers reaches up to cup his jaw, the feel of those rough calloused fingers against his skin. Damian is only three years older, but Jon knows he’s been a Robin longer than he had been Superboy.

“Do I have mustard on my lips again?” Jon asks.  
  
His heart skips when Damian leans over to brush a kiss on the corner of his mouth, and Jon wants to turn his head so that he could kiss him too. He never gets used to the kisses Damian gives, fleeting and gentle, always hesitant to go further.

Jon’s heart thuds painfully in his chest, his own heartbeat so loud it drowns out everything else.

Damian finally pulls away and points out Von Gruenwald Tower in the distance, mentioning how the gargoyles on the side of the towers are the Batfamily’s favourite “birdwatching” posts.

Jon listens, and feels the kiss branded on his skin.

***

Jon’s heat vision comes in handy when dealing with trash, both boys too lazy to look for a trashcan on the top of Wayne Tower. Damian stands on the ledge of the roof, his arms akimbo, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. Jon is still seated, his legs swinging back and forth as he takes in the Gotham skyline.

Gotham comes alive at night, its nightlife so much different from Metropolis, and Damian loves it. Metropolis is too bright for his liking, too much glass and not enough concrete for his grappling hooks. Damian knows Jon probably feels the same way about Gotham, even though both boys have spent enough time in each other’s home cities for it to be their second home.

“The night’s still young. Dessert?” Damian asks, holding a hand out.

“Thought you never ask,” Jon grins, taking Damian’s hand and getting to his feet. 

Damian puts on a black cotton surgical mask, Jon following suit with a red one. He grins at the younger boy, before turning around and shooting his grappling hook at the building opposite. Damian jumps, laughing at the adrenaline rush and the wind in his hair.

He swings from rooftop to rooftop, and hears the gasps and exclamations from the people below when they see Jon flying behind him. While Jon Kent is no stranger to Gotham, Superboy hardly ever makes an appearance in the city. Damian grins; he knows his father wouldn’t be pleased to have another member from the Superfamily in the city, but he’ll deal with the nagging tomorrow morning, and Superman is always glad to see Jon spending time with his best friend.

_Best friend_.

Damian has made many good friends throughout the years, and Jon is one of them. Yet Jon feels... _Jon is special,_ a Superkid to his Robin, like a friend who has been away for a long time and found his way back home.... to him.

Damian lands with a thud on the ledge of a rooftop and runs across it, his heart pounding in his chest as he watches Jon closely, blue eyes glittering with excitement. He smirks behind his mask and tucks the grappling hook into the pocket of his bag, taking a leap off the building, letting himself fall.

He reaches out for Jon’s hand, and the two boys let themselves fall.

Jon is laughing behind his mask, before taking Damian’s other hand and swooping them back up into the air. Damian wonders if freefalling was like falling in love with his best friend, exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

They finally land at one of the alleys near the main streets, panting and laughing from the amount of flying and swinging through skyscrapers. Jon’s eyes are bright under the glow of the street lamps, his smile even brighter, and Damian wants nothing more than to pull him into a kiss. He knows he should be afraid of the way Jon's smile makes his heart pound, but he’s afraid of letting go of Jon's hand even more. He wants to show Jon the world, but he starts small and shows him around Gotham, because he believes when his father says that Gotham can be better.

“C’mon, ice cream awaits!” Jon tugs at his hand impatiently and pulls him into a run.

The two teenagers run down the streets towards their usual ice cream parlour haunt, dodging the occasional pedestrian walking home in the night, holding hands as they run across the street when the traffic light is still red. Damian already has Jon’s usual order memorized; two scoops of cherry ice cream with lots of chocolate sauce and m&ms. Jon’s probably the only person Damian knows whose favourite ice cream flavour is cherry, not many people like cherry ice cream.

Then again, Jon is not like most people Damian has met.

The ice cream parlour is closed, Jon’s shoulder slumps in disappointment. The owner is away on holiday in Vegas, and would only be back next Monday. Damian presses his face against windows, wondering if there’s a way to break in until Jon pulls him away and points at the 7-11 across the street.

The girl manning the counter doesn’t look up from her phone when they enter, only mumbles a “Welcome” as her thumbs tap away on the screen. Tinny music plays in the background, some pop song that Damian can’t catch the lyrics to. It’s only nine o’clock, but this 7-11 is painfully empty Damian almost feels bad for that girl on shift.

Jon makes a beeline towards the ice cream section, grabbing two cups of Ben & Jerry’s and lets the freezer door slam shut with a low thud. He tosses the cups towards Damian, before going around examining the shelves with too much concentration. Jon loves convenience stores, liminal spaces he calls them, and he says it reminds him a lot of Tokyo and Ho Chi Minh City, where they were everywhere.

Damian thinks Jon has just been reading too much manga and tumblr posts in his free time.

They fight over who should be paying for the ice cream, the girl at the counter just watches in amusement as they squabble over prices and allowance money.

“It’s just ice cream, I can afford to pay for bloody ice cream, you ass,” Jon shoves the 10-dollar bill towards the girl.

“I’m the rich kid here, Kent. Just because you live uptown in Metropolis doesn’t mean you get the same amount of allowance as me,” Damian nudges him away and shoves his 10-dollar bill at the girl. “Take my money, he’s poor, ignore him.”

Jon splutters in indigence when the girl takes Damian’s note, but he doesn’t shove Damian’s arm away when it wraps around his waist. Damian takes their ice cream as they make their way out, trying not to blush when she goes, “Enjoy your date!”

They sit at the curb outside, eating slightly melted ice cream as they watch the occasional car pass. Jon is leaning against him as he eats, his messy hair tickling Damian’s jaw but he doesn’t mind, he likes it when Jon is close to him, as if seeking shelter in his arms.

“Sorry that we didn’t get to have ice cream at the usual place, and honestly this date is way too cheap,” Damian says, digging another spoonful of Smores’ ice cream.

“I like Ben and Jerry’s. And hush, this date has been amazing, there’s still more to do.” Jon nuzzles closer, Damian could smell his shampoo, something fruity.

“Wanna go to the arcade?”

“I’ll beat your ass at Tekken and Streetfighter.”

“Loser has to pay for the next date, so don’t count chickens before they hatch, Kent.” Damian nudges Jon playfully.

“You’re on.”

***

They manage to find a late night arcade located in the basement of a commercial building; the interior bright and loud with the music coming from the machines. The _Initial D_ racing machines are perpetually occupied by the usual teenage boys with their giant cans of Monster Energy drinks and black messenger bags, their eyes glued to the screen as their friends watch on. And the occasional businessman passed out on the Tekken consoles, sleeping off the alcohol.

Jon drags Damian to the Mario Kart machines, pushing him onto one and getting onto the other. He swipes their game cards excitedly and nudges Damian with his feet, “Hurry up! I’m already choosing my character.”

“Patience, young one, or you’re going to end up on the losing team.”

Jon laughs as they race down the track, easily overtaking Damian during the first track. Damian roars with laughter when Jon’s cart spins out of control during the second track, and dodges Jon’s kick towards his shin as the younger teen tries to catch up.

They get bored by the second stage, stomachs aching from laughing too much as they stumble out of their seats. Damian slings an arm over Jon’s shoulder and Jon immediately presses closer against him. Damian looks happy tonight, relaxed even, and Jon wonders if they’ll ever get to have more late nights like these in the future when they go to college.

Damian boasts he’s able to shoot 50 balls into the hoops without any misses, and sets out to prove it. Jon jumps onto him from behind, wrapping his arms and legs around Damian to prevent him from scoring a goal. Damian tries to shakes him off and Jon holds on tighter, laughing.

But Damian succeeds anyways and picks Jon up in his arms and spins them around, Jon’s delighted laughter ringing in his ears. Jon tightens his hold on Damian’s shoulder and thinks; _I don’t want to let you go._

They end up skipping _Tekken_ and _Streetfighter_ , not having enough money to buy more points for more games. They make their way up to the street level only to see the rain pouring down.

“Shit, no umbrellas,” Damian grumbles. “Guess we’re stuck here until the rain stops.”

“No we’re not!” Jon sings and runs out to the empty streets with his arms outstretched. “Come on, it’s only a little bit of rain!”

“H-hey! Wait up, Jon!”

Damian runs after him, the rain soaking their clothes and shoes, their footsteps splashing puddles down the sidewalk. Jon doesn’t have to worry about being sick, being half Kryptonian and all. He puts on a little burst of superspeed to make sure Damian doesn’t catch up, laughing at the “Oi, cheat!” behind him.

Damian catches up with Jon in an empty basketball lot a few blocks away from the arcade, Jon bending down to catch his breath before he’s being swept up in Damian’s arms again. He lets out a squeal and laughs when the rain falls down upon them.

“Stop picking me up!”

“Not my fault you’re as light as a feather.”

Damian lets him down and pulls him into a waltz, his eyes fond as he gazes into Jon’s eyes. Jon’s heart pounds, just like on the rooftop when Damian kissed him. They’re so close, his one hand in Damian’s and the other on his shoulder as they sway together to some music they can’t hear.

Jon allows Damian to pick him up again, his arms hanging loosely over Damian’s shoulders as he gazes down at him, the rain slowing to a light drizzle. His hair is dripping water down his forehead and face as Damian looks up at him in a way that makes his heart ache.

_What are we?_

Jon leans down to press their foreheads together, feeling the heat from Damian’s skin against the cool night air. They’re both sticky with perspiration and drenched from the rain, but Jon wants to press closer and hopes that Damian never lets go.

Jon closes his eyes when Damian whispers, “I don’t think I ever want to share you.”

Jon sighs.

“You’re always like that.”

He bends his head down to whisper into Damian’s ear.

“Selfish bastard.”

The kiss is burning hot on Damian’s lips. He suspects Jon is floating because he feels lighter than usual but those arms are wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him close as he deepens the kiss.

Damian hates to admit it but he doesn’t want to let Jon go; the way Jon’s lips are moving against his with his hands tangled in his hair, Damian wants to hold him close and let the kiss devour them whole. He hears Jon’s whimper when he bites down on his lower lip, pulling away briefly before prying his mouth open with his lips again.

_But in this moment, I want you to stay._

***  
  
They manage to hitch a ride back to the manor with Nightwing and Red Hood. Jon sheepishly laughs when Dick notices them dripping wet from the rain while Jason tosses them a couple of towels they stored in the boot of the Batmobile. 

"Alfred isn't going to be happy when he sees the two of you," he says and the rest of the ride is silent on the way home.

Alfred tuts with disapproval when he sees the two teenagers soaking wet. He ushers Jon up to his usual guest room, and gives him a fresh pair of pyjamas as he takes his soaked clothes to be washed.

“It’s okay, Alfred, I’ll just dry them with my heat vision.”

“Nonsense, young master Kent, you’re our guest. And I think your cousin and brother wouldn’t appreciate you heading home in dirty clothes.”

It’s almost three in the morning when Jon steps out of the shower, towelling his hair dry as he shuffles towards the bed. He wants to do nothing more than to crawl into bed and fall asleep, worn out yet happy from the best night he has ever had.

Jon hears the door open and sees Damian sneaking into his room, closing the door silently behind him.

“You still awake?”

“Yeah,” Jon sleepily answers, watching Damian climb onto the bed and tucking himself close. He makes a soft noise of irritation when Damian slips his arm underneath him to pull him close, but otherwise presses close and listens to the steady heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

“You’re not gonna get sick from the rain, are you?”

“I’ll be fine, it’s just a little bit of rain,” Damian huffs.

A moment of silence passes between them, until Jon mutters, “I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“The future. You never know what tomorrow brings. And...”

“And?”

_“Being in love with you.”_

-End-


	2. and now my heart bleeds for you to stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playlist for Let's Not Fall in Love

[Listen on Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/tsukinokei/playlist/1AAvIZIrDZWVydi9QWw39E)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic isn't canon compliant to the current comics continuity, or any of the universes. In this fic, Gotham and Metropolis are very much based on the current DCEU, the locations mentioned are taken from the Gotham Time Out Guide. 
> 
> Re: Jon and Damian's relationship. I wanted to play with the whole "your best friend can also be the person you fall in love with" idea, I suppose? They don't call themselves boyfriends/lovers whatever, so it's the whole "are you guys together or are you not together?" trope. 
> 
> Would very much appreciate comments and kudos!


End file.
